Holy Grail
by Alexis1985
Summary: you're supposedly a smart person and you think, at least once a day, that you could grasp it: the Holy Grail to his head. There seems to be no hope for a heart, yet.Desclaimer:House & Co. are not mine. :'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter N°1

You sit alone, the silence a blanket around you.

And you're wondering if there is a way to escape madness. If there is a way for you to start breathing again.

When you signed under the application form, you didn't have an inkling about the things to come. Not really. Nor did you thought that the gossip about _him_ would be something other then a metropolitan legend.

Right.

Who are you kidding? Not yourself, that's for sure.

The rain is starting to paint your window and the few drops that scatter around the street are nothing more then spilled excesses. You think about other things that nowadays seem to fly around everywhere….like…well…._his_ vicodin.

It seems that lately _he_ is going on a rigid diet of whiskey and painkillers and music and more more more more.

More of what you don't know, but you're supposedly a smart person and you think, at least once a day, that you could grasp it: the Holy Grail to _his_ head.

There seems to be no hope for a heart, yet.

Kiba is butting his ass against your shoulder and you wonder how it is that a rottweiller could become such an idiotic dog. Wasn't his kind known for the ferocious looks and prissy attitude? Well, came to think of it is not that different form _him_. Not really.

You shove your overgrown puppy with a good aimed slap at his tail and he becomes even happier if that is even possible.

And now you sit on your couch, watching the rain, with a large dog whining at you and begging to play.

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter N°2

The day is not what you were expecting.

But, had anyone asked what you were hoping for, you sure as hell wouldn't know what to answer.

There are some things that are sill out of your grasp.

Like the bad big boy (bbb?) sitting across from you playing with a file that really shouldn't be used to make paper airplanes. But then again, Cuddy isn't watching and, were she to come down here, you could always play the 'I'm just a naïve little good girl' card. You don't know why, but the people in this hospital seem to think you're an angel or something equally stupid…it may be for the looks, but Cuddy is a woman too, a bit old perhaps, but still in her prime (those fun bags actually are noticeable) and you think that she should know what is like to be a wolf among rabid dogs. She doesn't. It seems that she has become part of the pack now and she has lost whatever kinship she could have shared with her female employees.

Pity.

House is actually bored out of his mind, and this mean that you're going to be pissed out of yours in a minute or two give or take. You can't leave, 'cause the charting is still too much to handle for just a person. And maybe (you whisper to yourself), maybe you just want to spend a little time with him. Wondering if things were different, had he given you a chance, maybe you two would be living together, sharing space and doing paper airplanes in the evenings, when you could let him rant on his strange hobbies, look at his favourite shows and hitting your head on the wall because, really, there is just so much General Hospital a girl can take.

He is waving his hand in front of your face and it seems he has been doing it for quite some time. Great: now he'll think you're losing your mind.

"Are you done talking to the people inside your head?"

Right.

"Are you done playing catching the plane with your imaginary friend?"

He takes the comment in stride. As if there is nothing wrong with the possibility of a smartass Cameron. Probably, in his imagination, you're now the mix of a few spikes along with the puppies and flowers.

You're suddenly tired. Your skin stretched too much, to the tearing point of all emotions. A sigh escape your lips and you wonder, not for the first time, how could you ever begin to fall in love with him.

But then a paper plane has wormed its way in front of you and his voice ring in your heart

"Well…you could play with me if you want"

It's infantile, like a kid asking a girl to play with his cars.

It's all House.

And it's all you need to smile again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter N°3

Your mother has come.

Worse than the antichrist, but better than your dad. Because there's no way you could possibly hide yourself from his all seeing eyes. His startling black eyes.

You have always been fascinated with them: they seem to be bottomless and enormous. Like the rest of him. People used to wonder if you were really his: for it seemed impossible for such a rough man to produce a perfect little china doll like yourself. And the fact is, you really are different from your mother too. For years you've been afraid to be just one of the many adopted kids around the world. But then one day your dad took you on his knee and proceeded to show you his family album. That of his Italian family. And, surprise surprise, you're the exact replica of your deceased grandma; and it explains why you're always been his favourite of all the four children your mother bore him. Funnily enough, you began asking how was it possible for a little china doll as your grandma to produce such a rough man.

Even now that his hairs are no longer a flowing black and he seems unable to carry you in his arms anymore, when you look at him you still see a towering giant with big shoulders and olive skin. And his smiles never changed in the twenty something years you've know him. With a dimple that blossoms just there, right under his left eye and you think that he is a lot happier then a seventy-two ex soldier have a right to be. He went to hell and back, after four years in captivity in Africa, and still his eyes crinkle just fine around the edges: his smiles are genuine.

You're such a daddy's little girl!!!

Your mother is another story altogether: short and plump, she carries herself with the sad gait of people with a low self-esteem. And you and your brothers have paid for it. The four of you all tall and slim and beautiful beyond belief. All of you a carbon copy of one of your dad's family member. And it still hurts that she resents you for it. The same way she hurts because she can't seem to find not even the smallest part of her in her sons and daughter.

But now she is here and, for some strange reason, she can't look at you in the eyes.

You worry, then, because your mother is nothing short of a brusque combinations of edges and she is know to be ill-tempered and to the point.

But now she shift uneasily and takes a breath to compose herself.

"Your father had been admitted. And his doctors don't know what's wrong with him"

You nod. Maybe you were expecting something like this.

"How long has he been in the hospital back at home? We could transfer him here..."

"Five months. Five months next Sunday"

Five months. Five months of lies. Five months believing everything was ok at home.

For the first time in your life you think you could hate her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter N°4

Your mother is gone.

And you can't find in yourself the strength to be happy.

She'll come back. With your father and paramedics. It seems his condition is a little worse that your mother led you to believe: he is on the brick of death and she thinks you're going to help him just fine.

Fine.

She has left you with a bitter taste in your mouth and the task to call your brothers with the news.

You still have not done so.

A sigh escapes while you put on the jacket and take the keys. It is, after all, Monday, and work is where you have to be. Not to forget the foot rub you'll have to do for House to accept your father's case. Great.

The doors close behind you with a slam and Kiba is barking from your bedroom: you forgot to feed him yesterday and he's been patient enough. You roll your eyes and reopen the door only to be assaulted by thirteen stones of fluff and tongue and fang. Your pants are ruined thanks his saliva and you really need to take another shower to rid yourself from the stench of wet dog.

Apparently, you forgot to walk him too.

After another hour you're finally ready to go and you're surprised, when you enter the Diagnostic Department, to see House working at the pile of mails on his desk.

Weird.

Maybe The Wicked Witch of the West finally got to him and spelled his butt on his chair. Or has given him a mind altering poison. Naa. It's more probable that he is trying to freak everybody out.

It's working: while Chase is sitting with a stupid expression on his face and a mug of coffee halfway to his nose, Foreman is looking for hidden cameras under the table.

You sigh. Again.

And you wonder why have you ever though these two idiots could ever be your friends. Anyway, your sigh has woken House from his work induced trance and he's motioning for you to enter his office.

"You're late"

"You're working"

"Right"

You look at each other. None of you willing to break first.

"Did you have a problem to excuse yourself?"

Now would be the perfect opportunity to tell him about your father. If for no other reason that he will be there tomorrow morning already registered as House's patient.

"Well actually…now that you mention it…well"

You stutter and the anomaly makes him perk his ears and wakes his curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"My father. He is sick"

"Aren't we all?"

"And he is your new case"

Shit.

It sounded different in your head.

You wait a few seconds. He seems to be unable to process the abrupt way you handed him his new puzzle. But. Then he inclines his head like your dog does when he is thinking deep thoughts. And smiles.

"Ok"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter N°5

Chase is giving you his version of puppy eyes from across the room and Foreman already passed to give you the 'I'm here for you speech'. A bit hypocrital after the stunt he pulled with your article but then again you told him he was forgiven and you really can't complain right now.

Your boss, genius that he is, has left you on your own for about six hours before coming to annoy you with stupid question and stupid baby blue eyes. How are you supposed to be angry at him if a look is all it takes for you to start thinking 'aww...how cute he is'? Damn. His puppy eyes could rival Kiba's. Chase really is not competition.

Anyway, your father will be there in matters of minutes and, strangely enough, all the Diagnostic Department is there, out in the cold, to greet him. Somehow you know they're just dying to see what kind of man gave you half of your genetics.

House is standing right behind you and the heat that divides you two seems to going up a few grades every second or two.

But then your father is there and you forget everybody else.

He is different. Painfully thin and with a lot less hairs then the last time you saw him. He seems to be already halfway in a grave.

You shudder and a brief pray escape your control.

Next thing you'll know, you'll became catholic again.

But your father is here, and you remember why.

He is looking at you with the same smile and the same eyes that greeted you whenever you went home. And, impossible as it is, this white room has become the old kitchen of your childhood.

You rush at him, draped on a wheelchair, and your head is in his lap, and his hand in your hairs. Like always.

You don't want to. You really don't.

But you're sobbing like a child because his hand feels different: thinner and frail. It's not his hand. And all the same, his caresses are still firm and gentle. Just like you remember.

Three nurses have come to take him in his new room and you disentangle yourself from this awkward hug.

You wipe your eyes, like the good girl you are, and accept the tissue House is giving you. There is a still moment to process the fact that he is giving you something other then a scratching remark, but then you take a good look at what is in your hand.

A pink laced tissue with puppies and hearts all over it. Just in the lowest corner, an even pinker sentence.

'Daddy's little girl'

Despite all, a smile cracks your lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter N°6

You thought that he could have been giving you a wide breath…not a chance in hell.

After the rather humorous way he tried to raise your spirit up, you thought that, maybe, he would let you off the hook and foregone the hospital polity for a chance. After all, he does it all the time.

So it had been a kick in the gut when, upon entering the staff room for the differential, you were confronted with a stone faced House and an even colder reply to your subdued 'good morning'

"Get out of there."

It could have been you imagination but still you stopped dead in your track

"What?!"

Your two turncoat aren't even looking at your face and it seems that House is clamming up right after you

"You've heard me. And you know the rules; no need to appear so surprised…or did you though that you could be a 'special case'?"

That's exactly what you have been thinking since yesterday but you're not going to tell him so

"Since when do you care about the protocol? You broke a rule every five minutes or so!!!"

"I do. And that's because I know that whatever shit I pull Cuddy won't fire me. I, on the other end, am going to reduce your record to a bloody mess if you even think to approach this case"

The two idiots have made themselves scarce and you don't think that his eyes should be so hard and so understanding at the same time

"But…"

"No. It's better if you strip off that tag and the coat and go to your daddy's room to play 'grieving family'. You should be a pro at it by now."

It's a low blow if you ever saw one. And you don't care that he is right. Nor that secretly you'd relish the time spent with your father if these are really his last hours. You can only care about the way his eyes avert form you, as in shame, and he gives you his back.

You nod, even if he can't see you, and you turn to make your way to the girl's bathroom: you can't cry, but sure as hell it's going to be good to smash the bin against the wall.

"Cameron?"

You don't stop to listen, but all the same his words ring true in your ears

"I'll come by later to give you some news, ok? Just try to not squeal in girlish delight when you'll see me at your apartment"

You really don't know what to think. Or maybe yes: your mother is at your apartment right now; let's see how he is going to deal with her.

You almost pity him. Almost.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter N°7

Daniel is officially a pain in the ass. Not surprising. But it would have been good, just this time, if he decided to play the part of 'the big brother'.

You've called your siblings from the washed white phone in your father's room, and, while has been a piece of cake convincing Buck and Charles that you weren't kidding, your older brother is still laughing thinking this is all a strange joke. Sure, it's April's Fools, but you would never pull a prank like this. And that's why, once your temper snap, every nurse two floors below can clearly hear you shouting

"Daniel James!!! If you don't bring your lazy ass here this evening I will never speak to you again. And for pity sake stop being a jerk for a minute will ya?!"

"…"

"For the last time: I'm not jerking you around!!! Mom told me just four days ago…"

"…"

"Yeah, well sorry for having other things to do…like preparing his hospitalization!!!"

"…"

"What are you on? Dan, I'm royally pissed right now, so do whatever you want, but know that pà is here…and it's not good, ok? Bye!"

You hang on him and you don't care that he is still spluttering something about respect of your elders. You're caught in a black pool full of mirth, and soon a rasping chuckle make its way from your dad's lips.

There isn't the sidles sound, and with a start you notice that every nurse and doctor in a mile radius, is looking at you with a gaping expression. Save House, that seems to be on the verge of tears, and is as red as Rudolph's nose. Or your face.

" Wow!!! That was brilliant!!! I could come in my pants from your shrieks alone!!!"

Oh. God.

Your dad is looking at you with the usual 'why is it that you know just strange people' look. On the other end, your boss is on the receiving end of the 'that's my baby you insulted here' look, and it seems that, strangely enough, is working. But then again, it's well after ten, and you could bet your last cup of tea that he is just coming from a round with your mother. And it seems that she has done a right number on him.

Your laugh dies in your throat: it wouldn't do for him to know that you prouposedly led him to this fate. But your eyes might have betrayed you, because his mouth is pressed in a thin line and an unforgiving mood selettles on his shoulders.

"Hullo. Fancying meeting you here, isn't it?"

A snort escapes you, and you know, just now, that if not for your father, he would chew and spit you in a matter of seconds.

"Yes…and where should I be? You told me to go and play 'grieving family' after all"

"Oh, well, I don't know…at your home maybe…since I also told you that I would bring news"

Your father has caught up in what you've done, and he's turning purple from repressed laughter

"And you know what? The strangest thing happened: when none opened the door, I let myself in…"

"You picked my lock you mean?"

"…as I was saying, I let myself in, and, surprise surprise, a monster tries to eat my crotch, and then a crazy old lady in an ugly bathrobe tries to kill me with an hairdryer. You wouldn't know anything about that, do you?"

You can't stop the giggles now, and soon your father's warm crackle joins you. You see House, haragged and tired and your conscience tries to ruin your fun. But then you see his pout, the way his eyes seem to acquire that wicked look he reserves just for you, and everything is right again.

Until your father begins to cough up blood, that is.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter N°8

'It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife…'

Everyone would think you are the 'Pride & Prejudice' sort of girl, the one that dreams of a dashing and brooding hero that will sweep you off your feet.

You're not.

If for no other reason that the one you're interested in can't even walk on his own and he is more immature then brooding.

And the strangest thing is that the tattered copy now in your hands, is not yours.

It's House's.

It's weird. And weirder.

You've found on his desk, artfully concealed under piles of junk and magazines. And you ponder if this could be used as blackmailing material. How would you pose your request? Something among the lines of 'Let me on the case or I'll ruin your reputation?'…no, that wouldn't work, would it? But right now you would sleep with Cuddy if it could get you to work on your father.

Work on your father.

It's a poor way to express the need to do something. To help the most important man in your life.

But the other one, the one that is a close second, is having none of it, and has bribed the janitor to page him if you so much look at the board. And the creeping man is actually across the room, looking amused and with a bucket full of soap ready to land on you at the first wrong move.

The staring context between you is interrupted by the ringing of the phone, and you are strangely grateful to hear your mother voice on the other line.

"…you wouldn't believe what happened before!!! Really, I thought I raised you better than that: giving your keys to the first man …"

You tune her out. It's ridiculous the way she can pay attention to the silliest things, while your father is dying alone in his room.

"…and your dog…eating …shoes that nice…what…brothers"

Your mind is spinning and your vision is hazy, and the creepy janitor seems to shout something at you and you can't grasp it but someone grasps you. Horrendous aftershave…Wilson? Cuddy? The voice on the phone is becoming strange and panicky, but you can't understand why. The floor, the walls, everything close around you, and you think that you're fainting but you're not.

And just as a familiar head of red curls reach your vision, the room stops spinning, the voices stop harassing you, and you close your eyes just for a moment, really, but when you open them again you're not in your boss' office. You're in Wilson's. And the look he is giving you is the same one Charles used when he was caught doing something Really Bad. Then you notice that his hand is on your left breast and your torso is basically naked and House is just arrived in the room.

The silence is deafening and Wilson blurts out that one sentence that should never be said

"It's not what you think"

In the next second two things happen: you slap his ears.

And House is still staring at your chest.

Good thing that Daniel is with him. Who would have slapped him otherwise?

"So sis…is there something you'd like to tell me?"

He has that mischievous look in his eyes, the one that promises you that mom will hear of this. But his black eyes are so familiar and comforting, that you can't help but feel six again, when a scraped knee, could guarantee you a piggy ride on the broad back of your favourite brother.

Your knee is not bruised, and your brother can't lift you with the same easy way of your younger years, but he is here, and you can't help but feel that everything is going to be ok now.

The fact that House is still staring at your chest is just a plus, really.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter N°9

Chapter N°9

" So, want to tell me what happened in there?"

"No, not really"

He sighs in an annoyed tone, and you wish you never sent Daniel and Wilson to the cafeteria. You aren't hungry, not yet anyway, and the idea that House would like an explanation should have been predictable, really. Still, it has come as a surprise the way his eyes linger everywhere but your bobs. Amazing, to be sure, since he seemed quite unable to look at anything else just a few minutes prior your 'chaperones' departure.

" You know, it isn't proper for you to propose to Wilson…don't you think that should be the man's job? God only knows he has been practicing all these years"

He ought to try harder, if not for your unfortunate situation, you might have spared a few minutes taking care he's not fallen hill, cause it seems hardly probable the hesitant way he has been behaving around you lately.

" Oh? And weren't you doing the same? Sorry, my mistake…I just keep imagining the most absurd things, you know? In fact, I could have sworn you were checking me out only three minutes ago"

" And that's why you're flat on your back on a cot and I'm not. You're ill and clearly delusional"

" Oh, please, like this could be enough to distract me. You so _were _ogling me."

" I was not"

" Yes you were!!!"

" Not"

" Oh! For the love of…what are you? Three?"

And just to prove you wrong he sticks out his tongue. And you're starting to think you really are delusional…if you're ready to put with a grumpy old man with the mind of a mischievous child with no hope to have one of your own…well let's just say your mind must have take a smashing holiday in 'Idiotic Ville'…sigh.

Daniel is finally here, but Wilson is nowhere to be seen…you just hope your big brother hasn't kicked his hypocrital ass all over the hospital: there's too much drama right now, and dealing with the police for assault wouldn't make your day a better one

" Cameron? Cameron? Cameron? Cameron?"

Or maybe yes. House's been poking your bellybutton singsonging your name in a high pitched annoying voice that not even your younger nephew has been capable of producing for quite some time. And just as you play with the idea of punching his nose (that, just for the record, is just inches from your shoulder) two pagers go off in the same time.

House looks ready to bolt for the door and you have trouble breathing.

Your father is crashing.


End file.
